I Saw Her Death
by herzeleidx
Summary: Dealing with death is hard, but a certain ninja has comfort in the most unexpected person. [Clouffie]


Okay as summary says this is a slight Clouffie. R&R Please! NO FLAMES!

* * *

Playground school bell rings again.

It all happened so slowly, it was like someone pushed pause on a movie just to mentally torture us. There she was standing there, Sephiroth's sword through her, the blood pouring out like spilling a cup of water.

Rain clouds come to play again.

She fell to the ground as he pulled his sword out of her, a pool of blood forming beneath her with pain clearly written across her face. I heard someone yell, and I saw Cloud run over to her, desperately saying her name.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Everything from then on sped up, like a sudden rush of adrenaline went through everyone. We attacked Sephiroth with everything we had, but it was all a daze. I guessed no one was fighting with much sense, I knew I wasn't.

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, Hello.

I threw my shrukien over and over, tears blurring my vision, threatening to fall. I blinked them back, 'No,' I thought, 'I will not cry.' The final hit was made by Cloud, his blade coming into contact with Sephiroth's chest, stabbing him with pain and fury from losing Aeris. The silver-haired fighter fell, and just as he hit the ground I ran forward. "Yuffie, don't," Cloud's voice said, it was so low, so sad, so…broken. "Stay back." He warned.

But I ignored him and collapsed at the flower girl's fallen body. I turned her so her face was upward, and doing that I received the beautiful woman's bloodon my hands. It was warm and sticky, my stomach lurched. I didn't want to believe she was gone.

If I smile and don't believe.

"Why?" I whispered, the tears slipping, "Why!" I cried loudly. I jumped up and ran past everyone, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, and Vincent, they all looked so upset. I kept running, out the doors, down the pathway, not caring where I was going, just wanting to leave the nightmare that had become reality.

Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.

I paused briefly at a fork in the path before going right. I ran and ran ignoring the burning pain in my chest and the fact that it was starting to get dark, it fit my mood perfectly. I ran into the river, the cool water sweeping at my ankles, numbing them. Suddenly I heard someonecall my name.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled. I spun around to face the blonde His eyes held pain and worry, and that was enough to make me to make me break down. I sunk into the icy water, my shoulders shaking from sobbing. I heard splashing as Cloud ran toward me, he awkwardly put his armsaround me, but I took no notice as I threw my arms around his neck and kept crying into his shirt. He pulled me closer and whispered, "It's alright." But both he and I both knew it wasn't; Aeris was dead and there was nothing we could do to bring her back.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.

"No Cloud," I whispered fiercely, "It's not alright. I saw a death. I saw _her _death. Why? Why her?" He didn't reply.

"It's not fair." I choked.

"Nothing ever is." He muttered sadly.

"I mean why Aeris! She was so kind, so pretty, so gentle. Why not someone like me?" The Cloud jerked back, his Mako blue eyes holding my stormy grey eyes.

"Yuffie don't ever say that. You were an important part of this adventure." He said seriously.

"But…" I started to say but he silenced me.

"Yuffie you were and don't let anyone tell you different. Sure you maybe bratty and you may sometimes be a little kleptomaniac, but you're a friend." He told me.

I managed a weak smile, "Thanks Cloud." I murmured while burying my face into his chest. He pulled me tighter, and I was suddenly reminded of the feelings I had buried deep inside me. The feelings I obtained when I first met Cloud and everyone, how nice he was or how cute he was. It was clear that I was his support and he was mine.

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.

A sudden thought struck me. 'Where was Cloud going to go after all this?'

"Hey Cloud, where are you going after this is all over?" I asked him.

"I…I'm not sure. Somewhere I suppose." He replied.

"Well duh…but where somewhere?" I questioned, my normal smart mouth returning.

"I don't know, but not back to Nibelheim." He said thoughtfully.

"Hey would you want to come back to Wutai with me?" I blurted. My hand clamed over my mouth. 'Oh GAWD did I just say that!'

He was quiet for a long time, I was beginning to wonder if I should have kept that thought to myself. But after what seemed like days he answered.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"OH THANK YOU!" I squealed hugging him tight, but realizing how foolish I must've looked I blushed beat red, "Erm, sorry."

He gave me a half smile, and that was enough to make me grin goofily.

"We should get going." He said softly.

"Alright," I replied shyly.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.

He stood up and offered me a dripping hand, I took it and he pulled me up with ease. When the air hit my wet body I shivered. It was cold, I guess I had gotten used to the water. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. I glanced up surprised and my eyes met Cloud's, who smiled gently.

"I don't want you to be cold."

I laughed lightly, and we headed back to face the others. The dark no longer fit my mood despite the fact I saw her die.

Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…

* * *

Oh my gosh! This sucked so bad!. But I just wanted to write this. I'm not positive why. I'll write better ones…I hope, after all Clouffie's ARE my FAVORITE pairing! . Review please, and NO FLAMES! 


End file.
